Immortal Twins
by InLovingMemoryOfMyFriendAmber
Summary: Okay there is no summary.. sorry.. But there is an introduction inSIDE the story. please read. sorry for mistakes in the story. VOLTURI IN THIS STORY. ooc/au
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Name Meanings on my profile! Oh yeah, sorry there's no summary: sorry guys…**

**Chapter One**

CPOV

_Okay, let me start with introductions. My name is Callie. I am thirteen years old. Then there is my twin, Clara. We both have long curly waist-length blonde hair. I have sky blue eyes. My right eye has a few darker specks in it. Clara has dark blue eyes and her left eye has lighter specks in it._

_My mother, Cynthia, is very tall. She has strawberry blonde hair reaching down her bottoms. She has blue eyes like me. My father, Thanatos, too is very tall. He is muscular. (He kind of looks like a warrior to me.) He has short curly black hair. His eyes are a deep brown. _

_Then it is our fifteen year old sister, Celeste. She looks like Dad._

_Last, but not least, is my brother Alexander, Alex for short. He is seventeen. He is well built, like Dad. Has dad's looks, but with us, he has blue eyes. All the girls are swooning at the sight of him, but he doesn't take notice to them. Strange, really, if you ask me. _

_Another thing that's strange: each of our eyes are circled by gold. It's like white, gold, color, pupil._

_We live in Gomesville in Italy. __**(AN: There is no such place as Gomesville).**__ It is surrounded by woods. The population is about 2,500 people. Meaning it is small. There is only one high school, and it is Gomesville High. The primary school is next to the high school: Gomesville Primary. Yay! Note the sarcasm. Today is the 7__th__ of April, meaning it's two days after my birthday._

_My family and I have some strange gifts… Like Mom seems to know everything, and Dad seems so… wise. Alexander has extraordinary strength and also seems to be like empathy._

_Clara and I can talk to each other in our minds if we wanted to. Clara is physic(but visions always change, and we don't always see everything) and seems to be able to make dead things alive again. It's amazing. I can sense if someone is lying to me, I have feelings for when danger comes (strange, right?) and I seem to know everything. I'm physic, too._

_Oh, and we all seem to have shields. _

_**(A/N: Powers also on profile)**_

"Callie, wake up! We're so late!" I heard my sister call to me. I groaned but climbed out of bed. The clock said it was 07:10 and school starts at half past. I rushed to the bathroom and had a super quick shower. When I climbed out, I put my robe on and walked to the mirror. I don't blow-dry my hair, because then my natural curl is hidden. I ran back to my room and got dressed. I threw on some grey skinny jeans, black warm boots (no heels), a white tank-top and a black pullover. Once again I moved to my mirror.

I looked okay. I was tall, we all were. I pulled my curly hair into a rushed French braid. I put on some diamond earrings. Lastly, I put on our family crest: a necklace with your color rose on it. Mine was sky blue, like my eyes. Then I put on my charm bracelet. It had each of my family's mini version of a rose on it: Mine (sky-blue), Clara (dark blue), Alex (cream), Mom (white) and Dad's (Black, for death). I smiled and rushed downstairs.

I skipped into the kitchen and sat down on the table to wait for the rest. First Clara came down. We were dressed the same. Then Alex came down. He wore tight black skinny's, a blue dress shirt, black converse and a dark basketball jacket with our last name at the back of it: McAdams. Celeste is staying home today, she does not feel too well.

"Morning girls." He greeted us. "Mornin'!" we replied. I hopped off of the table. "Can we go now, please Alex?" I asked him. He nodded and we followed him to the garage. We got into his black Porsche. We were about five minutes away from school, but Alex sped like a mad man and we made it in two. He drove into the High School Parking lot, drove to the very front, and parked at an empty space. He probably wanted to show off his new car.

As soon as we climbed out of the car, the bell rang. I looked back to my brother, and saw Shelley all over him. Shame, poor guy. Clara and I hooked arms and walked slowly towards our first class: Math.

The morning passed by in a blur, and before we knew it, it was lunch. I had a really strange feeling in my stomach. It was as if it screamed: _Oh my Goodness! Callie, something is going to happen. Something BAD! _It made me quite uneasy. Clara and I walked towards the High School Cafeteria, since 7th graders could sit there if we wanted to.

When we entered the cafeteria, the uneasy feeling intensified by 100. _You aren't supposed to be here! WRONG PLACE! Callie! DANGER!_

Clara must have sensed my discomfort, since she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Thanks." I whispered to her. She just smiled. We stood in the line and bought us some food.

Once we were finished, we moved towards our table. The 'popular' table. There sat Bonnie, an extremely nice girl, who is kind of a physic too, Meredith, Megan and Caroline(Kinda bitches, but nice none the less), Mark (extremely cute guy), Tyler and Aiden (JOCKs!), Alec and Bale (HOT).

I sat between Bonnie and Megan. "Guys, guess what?" Megan whispered excitedly. "Hmm, your dog died?" I joked. She grimaced, then huffed angrily. "No, dumbass, there's going to be six new students joining tomorrow. They are close like family, but not really. They are just kids' who's parents died or something and got adopted by the same couple. They are from Volterra. I heard that they are extremely pale, inhumanly gorgeous, and have RED EYES! Freaky, huh?" she asked. We all nodded in agreement.

"So, how do you know all these things, Megan?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "Hello? Anyone there?" She asked, tapping at the top of my head. I pushed her hand away. "Because Dad's told me." She said in a 'duh' tone. Before we could say anything, an announcement that had me a bit nervous, blared through the speakers in the cafeteria.

_*"Callie McAdams, Clara McAdams and Alexander McAdams, report to the office immediately. You are to bring all of your belongings from school with you, as you will most likely be excused for the rest of the day. Thank You."*_

Our friends looked at us worriedly. I was a bit shaken up. Clara stood up and waited for me to do so too, but I was frozen. Something has happened, something horrible. Alex came over to me and helped me stand up. As soon as I was up, he let go of me again. We started walking, but I felt dread wash over me. I could have stopped whatever had happened.

I started sobbing as I hit the floor. Alex and Clara turned around when they heard me. "Cal, what's wrong?" Alex asked me worriedly.

I cried even harder. I could have stopped it. "S-some-one d-d-d-died, I t-think." I gasped out softly. His face instantly hardened. He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the cafeteria. He knew not to argue with me.

When we entered the office, I saw my grief-stricken parents. They eyes were puffy red from crying. Oh no. who died?

**What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Hmm, there's been 7 visitors to this story, and only one review. So please review guys!**

**Thanks klaralouw for your review!**

**Chapter Two**

CPOV

"Mom?" I asked softly. She looked up. When she saw that I was crying she opened her arms for me to come in. I rushed to her and sat down in her lap, crying into her shoulder. "Mom, what happened?" Alex asked. Mom was silent for awhile. "Honey, we just found my sister, Aurelia **(AN: it means Golden in Greek), **dead on your bed. Oh, and our house is destroyed. C'mon, we're to leave immediately." She said finally, standing up.

"La mamma, ciò che è successo a Aurelia?" Clara asked softly when we were in the car. Mom sighed. "Clara, è stata sfortunatamente pugnalato da un coltello. Ha fatto tutto la la maniera qui. Ha detto quando è arrivata a casa, nessuno era lì. Ha sentito un rumore dietro lei e girato intorno. C'era un ha ammantato la figura che ha provato portarla via. Quando ha preso lontano, ha lanciato il coltello nel suo lato." She answered.

**(It means: Clara: Mommy, what happened to Aurelia?**

**Mom: Clara, she was unfortunately stabbed by a knife. She made it all the way here. She said when she arrived home, nobody was there. She heard a noise behind her and spun around. There was a cloaked figure that tried to take her away. When she got away, he threw the knife into her side.)**

"Wow, that's bad, Mom." I said. She nodded. When we climbed out of the car, I saw we were at a Hotel. "Uh, Mum, why are we here?" Alex asked. Mom laughed softly. "We are staying here 'till the house is finished, you know? What with all the blood and s-stuff." Mom whispered softly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Alex ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh jeez Mom, I'm sorry!" he said. She nodded.

"Come on guys!" Dad called from inside. "Time to go inside. We already got all of our stuff." Clara grabbed a hold of my arm and we went inside.

****The Next morning****

"Mom, the twins and I have decided that we are going to school today. We don't want to miss school. So we will be going now." Alex said softly, as not to wake Father. She sighed but nodded. "Te amo, mama!" I called over my shoulder. It means 'I love you mama'.

We climbed into Alex's car and drove off. We were late, but we had an excuse. Our Aunt just died, and we had to stay in a hotel outside of Gomesville. We arrived at school at 8. Half a hour late.

**Sorry, I'm skipping to lunch!**

I sighed as we walked into the cafeteria. "Bright," I joked with Clara's name's meaning, "are you hungry?" I asked. "No, Beautiful. How about you?" she joked back. I shook my head. We turned so that we were going into the direction of our table.

Ah, everyone of our group sat there: Meredith, Megan, Caroline, Mark, Tyler, Aiden, Alec and Bale. "Hey Twins!" Tyler boomed. We mumbled a 'hey'. "What's up? You look like the Dead!" he said loudly. Lots of tables turned to stare. "Shut up, you dimwit!" Caroline hissed. "Aw, but really! Look at 'em! Did your mom die, or what?" he 'joked' again. That was it.

"Tyler, don't joke about stuff like that. Do you know why we went home yesterday?" I asked him in a terrifying calm voice. He shook his head 'no'. "Well, do you want to know?" I asked in the same voice. He nodded eagerly.

"We found my aunt dead on my bed. Our house looks as if a hurricane went through it. You ought to watch the news. There is blood everywhere on my bed and it terrified me. So don't joke like that; it just might happen." I said and stood up. Clara moved to stand up, too, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't." I said. She looked sad, but nodded. There were tears running down my face. I know it isn't that bad for them, but it is for me, knowing I could have saved her.

On my way out, I passed the new kids. All were deathly pale, inhumanly gorgeous and had red eyes. Okay, scary. I didn't look at them for long, though. I just looked at them for two seconds through my blurred vision, and moved on through the doors. I walked a few minutes until I reached the forest. I stayed at the tree line, though. I plopped down and cried.

I stood up and decided to go for a walk through the forest. I have never done such a thing before. Suddenly, a twig snapped ahead. I looked up and saw a HUGE white grey wolf with black patches. I was scared out of my mind, until I looked it in the eyes. Those eyes looked so human, so understanding. I hesitantly moved forward. It didn't move away. I put my hand on its chest and stroked it's fur. It made a purring sound. The horse sized wolf laid down. I put my head on its stomach and ran my hand through it's fur.

While I sat there, I heard a few bells, but no one came to find me. My cellphone beeped, alerting me that I had a text.

I opened it and it read:

_Callie, where are u? Did u put ur shield on use we can't find you!_

_Alex is worried sick! Oh, and new kids want us to hang with 'em after school! Great,_

_Huh? Are you even up to it?_

Te Amo, Clara. xxxxx 

I smiled and texted back:

_I guess I have my shield on. Sorry. I'm at the edge of the forest._

_It's fine, we can hang out with them. Listen, I just kind of have a bad feeling about the blonde girl in our grade, but that's all. See Ya!_

_Te amo, Callie._

She texted a smile face back.

A bell rang. I looked on my phone and saw that school is coming out. So I stood up and walked to Alex's car. I saw the six new kids, with my siblings, heading my way. Suddenly, Clara stopped, and looked exactly to where I was standing.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Alex asked. "Alex, il y a une présence supplémentaire à la voiture, et il m'effraie." **(Alex, there is an extra presence at the car, and it is scaring me.) **She said, pointing to where I stood. That was when I realized that I forgot to put off my shield.

The new kids gave her funny looks. "Que signifiez-vous, il y a un Clara supplémentaire de présence ?" a big built guy asked. Clara paled. "Uh, nothing Felix." She said uneasily.

**Hey, relax Clara. It's just me. I forgot to take off my shield. I'll be right back.** I sent her with our mind link. She looked at where I stood again, and sighed in relief. She quickly nodded.

I rushed back towards the forest, took off my shield, and ran back to the new kids. "Hey, sorry I'm late! I just, yeah, took a walk in the woods, and, uh, got distracted." I said uneasily. I didn't want them to know about the wolf. Before they could question me, I said something. "This is a matter that I am not discussing with anyone. What I saw, uh, never mind." I said really fast. "Huh?" Alex asked. He and Clara had no clue what I just said, but it looked like the new kids knew. "Uh, nothin'. Let's go." I said and climbed into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Hmm, there's been 20 visitors to this story! Thanks GabbyPlace for your review!**

**Chapter Three**

CPOV

We followed the Volturi to their house. Wow, huge place. (AN: sorry, I'm not very descriptive). We climbed out of our cars and walked inside. We followed them to the living room. I sat on the love seat next to Clara. Alex sat next to Felix and another guy with dark blonde hair. Then that girl I had a bad feeling about, sat next to the blonde guy. What looks like her twin sat next to her. There was a gorgeous brunette sitting on Felix's lap. There was another girl with blonde hair sitting on blonde guy's lap.

"Okay. Uh, let's all introduce ourselves, okay? Like properly." I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. I decided that I'll talk for my siblings and I. "Okay, my name is Callie McAdams. This next to me is my twin, Clara. My name is Greek and it means Beautiful. Clara's name is Latin and it means Clear and Bright. We have a sister, but she's at home sick. Her name is Celeste. This is my brother, Alexander, or Alex for short. Sorry, Alex, but I forgot what your name means." I blushed and looked down. There were a few chuckles. Felix stood up.

"Okay Callie. I am Felix Volturi. This gorgeous lady over here," he said, pointing to the girl that sat in his lap," is Heidi. This is Demetri," he pointed at the blonde guy, "and the blonde in his lap is Zara. She is our newest addition. Last is the twins, Alec and Jane. Zara is Demetri's sister." He introduced. "Nice to meet all of you." I said.

They all nodded. "So Callie, how old are you?" Jane asked excitedly. In an instant my bad feeling went away. Good. "Oh, I am 13. Our birthday was actually three days ago." I said. "Alexander is seventeen. Celeste is fifteen." I said. They all smiled. "How about you?" Clara asked. Jane was silent for a few seconds. "Well, I am, like you, thirteen." She said smiling. "_**Lie"**_ my lie-detector thingy said in my mind. "Demetri, Felix and Heidi is seventeen. Zara is sixteen." She said. _**Lie, lie. **_I frowned. Why would they lie like this?

The conversations went on and on. They lied a lot. "Hey you guys. I know this is a really weird question. Uh, I was just wondering," _**lie**_, "if any of you have something or know something out of the ordinary. You know? We are just wondering, because, uh, we have some." Heidi lied. I narrowed my eyes at her. I stood up. "Guys, time to go. NOW!" I said urgently. I had a bad feeling. They can't know anything. "But Callie we just got here an hour ago!" my sister whined. "Guys, you know, something's gonna happen. That means we should get the hell outta here!" I said before I could stop myself. I clamped my hand to my mouth.

Just then I got sucked into a vision.

****Vision****

**We are all at our house again. Clara is reading 'Need' by Carrie Jones. Alex is on his cellphone. I am reading a book about Greek Mythology. Celeste is also busy with Greek books. There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled and stood up. For some reason I am really happy. I skip to the door. Mom and Dad are away on vacation just to get a break. When I open the door, there is two police officers standing there. **

"**May I help you?" I ask. "Are you Callie McAdams?" one of the men asks. I nod. "My name is Andrew. I am sorry to say, but your parents had disappeared. They went on a tour in Volterra, but never came back. I'm sorry for your loss. I'll be here tomorrow to see if we can find any relatives. Good night, miss McAdams." He said.**

***END OF VISION****

I gasped as I came back to the present. I started sobbing as realization dawned on me. My parents are going to die. Before anyone can question me, my phone starts to play 'I Just Wanna Live'. I quickly wipe my eyes and answer the phone.

Callie / **Mom.**

"Hello?"

"**Oh, hey Callie. I just wanted to tell you that your father and I had decided to have a little vacation. We just need a break. We'll be going to Volterra. Just for a week."**

I gasped. "NO YOU CAN'T!" I yelled.

"**Honey, we are already boarding on the plane."**

"No mom! Don't leave me! I'm not ready yet." I sobbed.

"**Sweetie, it's just for a week."**

"Mom, that's not what I meant! You aren't going to come-"

"**Sorry hon, I have to switch off my phone now. Te Amo." **

The line disconnected. I fell to the floor and sobbed. "Callie, what is wrong?" Alex asked. I shook my head and stood up. Maybe it's not going to happen. When I turned around, I made a mistake and used my knowledge gift with Jane.

_Memories of her and her brother long time ago filled my mind. People called them the Witch-Twins. An angry mob caught them. They were burning, burning, burning. Suddenly, an angel comes and rescue them. He has pale skin, black hair and red eyes. His friend has Alec. "Sorry, this is going to hurt." He whispered. Then there is more burning. For three days. Then she wakes up. Everything is so clear and bright. The angel explained stuff to her and her brother, but I can't understand what. _

_Next she attacks a human and drains it of its blood. Next, she inflicts pain on her enemies. _

I gasped as I was back in my own mind again. I looked horrified at Jane. "They are dangerous." I whispered. "We need to go now." My siblings didn't move. I use my shield and puts it around the three of us. I use it and push them to me. I run out of the door, my siblings following.

As soon as we are in the car, we speed away. "What the Hell was that?" Alex asked angrily. "Alex, they lived in the 1800's. They are not human!" I yelled. He shook his head. "What did you see?" Clara asked softly. My eyes teared up again. "Mum and Dad's death." I whispered. Clara teared up and hugged me close.

We both fell asleep on the way to the Hotel.

**Haha, okay this was horrible. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**** There has been 32 visitors to this story! :D But only 2 reviews :( **

**Chapter Four**

ZPOV (Zara)

Callie fell to the floor and sobbed. "Callie, what is wrong?" Alex asked. She shook her head and stood up. When she turned around to look at Jane, her eyes became unfocused.

She gasped when it looked like she was back from wherever she was. She looked horrified in Jane's direction. "They are dangerous." Callie whispered. "We need to go now." Her siblings didn't move. A strange blue glow, like Callie's eyes, came out of her and covered her siblings, forcing them to her. She spun around and ran out of the door, her siblings hot on her heels.

We were all frozen in shock. "What was that?" I asked softly. Demetri and Felix looked worried. Finally, Heidi spoke. "I think Callie knows we are different. This is a big problem. Aro warned us about this. He said that when he touched Callie's Mom's sister's hand, that he saw that the McAdams household is different. From what he could pick up, Clara is physic, Callie has a physical shield, like we saw. Alexander has empathy. Celeste has inhuman beauty, like me. Their mother, Cynthia, has the gift of knowledge. Their Father, Thanatos, is very dangerous. It is to believe that he can kill with his mind."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "What are we going to do?" Jane and Alec asked at the same time. "We should give them some time and see what happens. Dem, you have got a tremor of their thoughts?" Felix asked. He nodded. "Okay, how about we see what they do about the situation? And please can we go and hunt?" Jane asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Let's put our cloaks on. Let's meet up here in two hours." Demetri suggested. We all put our cloaks on and went our separate ways.

I ran into the forest and took in a deep breath. I caught an amazing scent going south, so I followed it. When I was near the human, I found it was a couple. They had wedding rings on. I closed my eyes and changed my appearance. My eyes were now violet. That was how they looked when I was a human, or so I was told. I ran out of the wood and to the couple, acting like a lost girl.

"Excuse me ma'am and sir. Could you maybe show me how to get to the McAdams household?" I asked them. When they saw me, they both gasped. "Zara?" the woman whispered. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't mean to be rude, but do I know you?" I asked hesitantly. "Oh, Zara. You don't remember your own parents?" she asked me wide-eyed. I gasped and stepped back. "I'm sorry, ma'am, you must have me confused with someone else" I said, moving backwards. She shook her head sadly.

"Oh, Zara. What have they done to you?" Dad asked. "They saved me!" I yelled. "I was busy dying and they helped me!" I heard familiar footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn. I knew it was Demetri. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Zara, you need to calm down, okay? Take deep breaths. In and out." He said softly. I narrowed my eyes. "I can't! I haven't eaten yet!" I hissed at him. "Oh." Was his great reply.

"Zara, who is this young man?" Dad asked. I was about to answer, but Demetri beat me to it. "I'm Demetri, sir. My I ask you what is going on here?" he asked. Mom turned to me. "I tried to make Zara remember-" she began, but Demetri cut her off. "Remember what?" he asked harshly. "Her parents and siblings." She replied. He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that she doesn't know who her parents are?" he growled. Mom glared at him. "Because we are her parents, young man. Now excuse me, I would like to take my daughter home." She said in a strong voice. Demetri pulled me back.

I tried to fight him, but as soon as we hit the cover of the trees, he sprinted in vampire speed back to the house. We barged through the door. He dragged me to the lounge. "Lemme go, Demetri!" I yelled, but because I haven't hunted yet, I'm still a bit weak. "No, Zara." He hissed.

"What is going on here?" Heidi asked. "Demetri here, took me away from my parents!" I growled. "My parents, Heidi. I can't believe it. As soon as I saw them, it all came back to me. And guess what? Bonnie, that girl in Jane's class, she is my sister! Do you know how it feels to actually see your family, especially when you thought you can't remember anything? No, you don't."

"Oh Zare, it's going to be okay!" Jane said while hugging me. "I think we should go over to them tomorrow at school. Then you can tell your sister and brother that you are back. Keep your eyes violet, it suits you." I smiled. "Thanks, Jane." I whispered. She smiled.

****Next Day at school. Lunch Time****

Slowly I walked over to Callie and Clara's table. They both looked up at the same time as if they knew I would be coming their way. I looked next to Callie, and saw my sister there. I smiled. I walk cautiously to the twins. Strangely, it was as if they knew what was going to happen. They smiled encouragingly to at me. _'Do you know what I'm going to do?' _I mouthed at them. They both nodded. "Hey, Zare." The twins greeted in unison. At the sound of my name, Boonie's face crumpled up a bit. She just looked down.

"Uh, hey Bright, hey Beautiful." I greeted. They smiled at me. "Hey, I didn't know you were a fan of Greek Mythology, and a bit of Latin." She emphasized the words 'Greek Mythology' and 'Latin'. Still, it didn't seem as if she clicked that it was me. There were a few tears in her eyes. "Hey Zare, come sit next to me." Clara said, gesturing to sit between her and Callie. I nodded and sat down. "Would you mind to introduce me to your friends?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, you already know my twin and I. This is Meredith, Mark, Caroline, Megan, Tyler, Aiden and Megan. This is Bale and Bonnie, they are dating." Clara introduced. I smiled. My sister is dating! Awesome. "Hey guys. My adoptive name is Zara White, but my real name is Zara Zafrina Colt." I emphasized my surname. Bonnie gasped and looked up. Recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Zare?" she asked softly. I smiled softly. "Hey sis."

**What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
